Forget Me Nots
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Jade and Beck are students at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy has always been close to Jade and her family when her life starts turning upside down which boy will be her hero? COMPLETE
1. Hospital

Hospital

Beep. The monitor.

Shake. Outside movement.

_Beck!_ A conscious thought.

Head moving again and again.

_Beck!_ A yearning.

"Beck!" Jade screamed sitting straight up in her hospital bed.

"Miss Snape please calm down," a doctor yelled. Jade felt hands on her arms keeping her against the soft squishy bed.

"Shush, shush it's ok," Jade heard a soft comforting and somewhat familiar voice. "Jade it's fine hun," a hand soothed her hair gently.

Jade looked around frantically and unfamiliar faces greeted her. One boy was stroking her hair but she didn't recognize the bleach blonde male who was doing it. He was also the one who was trying to sooth her.

"It's ok Miss Snape," the man in the white coat spoke to her. "You're safe here."

"Was I not safe before?" she asked.

"Jade," the blonde said. "Don't you remember what happened?"

"No," Jade said as she also happened to look down at her body. "W-what's wrong with me?" she screamed. Her leg was hoisted up in a cast, she had bruises everywhere, several cuts and her side hurt like hell.

"Shush, Jade, shush," the blonde cooed stroking her hair again.

"Who are you?" she finally snapped. He looked confused as did the doctors.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, you're best friend." He hesitated a moment "ex-boyfriend," he offered again. She looked at him and shook her head.

"This is going to be an issue in convicting Beck Oliver," the doctor said leaving to call someone.

"Who's Beck Oliver?" Jade asked.

"Oh boy," Draco said.

**AN: Ok I know this isn't that long but I hope you like it. It's a Victorious Harry Potter crossover. Some chapters will be in the present and some will be in the past. All chapters will have one of the following identifying them: *Present Chapter* or *Flashback Chapter* so look out for it. Please review! Also I will be leaving for a week tomorrow but I'll update soon after that. **


	2. Hooking A Ravenclaw

Hooking a Ravenclaw

*Flashback Chapter*

Jade smiled into the dreary sky above Hogwarts as she got ready to meet her best friend in the common room. She was dressed up in a tight black fishnet dress and some sexy lacy gloves. She hopped down the stairs in an unusually happy mood because of the dreary weather. She arrived in the common room and most of the rest of the Slytherines quickly moved.

"Draco?" she called into the space.

"Over here," Draco called lounging in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Come on," Jade said. Draco's eyebrow rose in interest as he observed the outfit his childhood friend wore. "We're going out to Hogsmead."

"Why?" Draco asked standing up anyways. He followed her out of the dungeon common room.

"Remember that guy I asked you to try and get to know?"

"The dork in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

"Not a dork and yes that one," Jade said as the two emerged on the main level of the campus.

"What about him?"

"Well I have a tip that he's going to be in Hogsmead today with that sluttly Hufflepuff Tori."

"She is a slut," Draco confirmed "even I wouldn't sleep with her."

Jade rolled her eyes and scoffed "you aren't as big of a slut as you'd like everyone to belief," Jade teased. Draco turned from her rolling his eyes and blushing lightly "honestly how many girls have you been with? Two? One?"

"I've been with too many to count!" Draco snapped turning away from Jade.

"How high can you count? To three?" Jade smirked and poked him.

Draco rolled his eyes "do you even have off campuses?" he asked as they got ready to leave.

"Oh snap I forgot, no I don't have them. I'll go get them right now." Jade looked around before laying eyes on the object of her most intense affection. She rushed over to the potions master and jumped up onto his shoulders. He let out a slightly indignified grunt as he nearly toppled forward with her on his back.

"Jadelyn," her father warned.

"Hi dad," she said removing herself from his shoulders and holding her hands out.

"What are those for?" he asked staring at her outstretched hands.

"Two off campuses," she said smiling.

"Dressed like that?" he asked surveying her outfit.

"The love of _your_ life bought it for me." Severus rolled his eyes and scribbled down two passes assuming one was for the obvious culprit his daughter was always with.

"Don't do anything stupid and don't let the Malfoy boy get you into bed or anything."

Jade rolled her eyes and snatched the off campuses from his hand. "I won't dad," she nagged and ran off in the dress Lily Potter had bought her when she had attended her birthday party as Severus's…date. Jade choked thinking of it again.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as Jade gave him a paper.

"I was remembering stupid Potter and his mom at my party."

"You remember that?" Draco asked sounding horribly offended as they began the walk. "I was seated next to the bugger."

"I had to watch my dad flirt shamelessly with the widow!"

"Ya boo hoo to you," Draco stuck his tongue out. "You sat me next to freaking Potter!"

"You were just fine Draco," Jade stuck her tongue out. He slung his arm over her and they walked into Hogsmead. The two were comfortable together and they wandered into the sweet shop together. Jade wandered over to the dark chocolate treats and Draco went over to the toffee. Jade was picking through several candy bars when a skinny tan arm peaked out in front of her. It wrapped around a candy bar and retreated. Jade's head went with it and she followed the arm up to the owner, Beck Oliver.

"Hey," he said smiling down at her. She nodded keeping up her cool girl appearance. "I like your dress," he said smirking at her a little timid.

"Thanks," she threw him a confident sexy smirk. Trademark Jade.

"You're the potions master's daughter right?"

Jade nodded "Jade Snape," she said.

"Beck Oliver," he took her hand, which rested at her side, and lifted it delicately to his lips. "A pleasure," he said smiling widely at her red cheeks.

**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!**


	3. Recollection

Recollection

*Present Chapter*

"Draco?" Jade asked waking up from a rather deep sleep. She used her left hand to lightly stroke the upper palm of her right hand. Her eyes fluttered closed as she recalled the feel of lips on her hand. _Beck Oliver…a pleasure…_her cheeks flared as her eyes opened.

"Jade you called for me?" the blonde from last night walked in. He was puffing lightly so it seemed he had run to her at her summons. "Is everything ok?"

"I- remember," Jade said softly. "I went with you to Hogsmead and that's where I met Beck." Jade's face suddenly twisted in pain as she held her head tightly. She screamed in agony and thrashed about.

"Jade! Jade! Oh God someone please help her!" Draco screamed. He rushed over to her bed and stroked her head gently. "Oh Jade, Jade I'm here," Draco tried desperately to calm his thrashing friend.

Doctors rushed in and attempted to aid Jade in her struggles. Her father quickly entered and set his hand on his daughter's shoulder. Her face softened and she looked up at him. "Jade," his voice called to his only child. She looked up at her father and instantly found herself in his arms. "She's alright now," Severus told the doctors who were still on edge. Jade rested her head on the shoulder of her father. Her eyes slid closed and she found herself in a sanctuary.

Upon opening her eyes she saw that she was deep underwater, so deep that the water was nearly pitch black. Jade quickly covered her mouth and attempted to hold her breath while tears sprung to her eyes from the pain of not breathing. "It's ok," she heard a voice call. "Everything's ok, you can breathe."

Jade hesitated before taking a tiny breath and discovering the voice was right. She inhaled deeply then, trying desperately to refill her lungs. Her father's form appeared at the surface of the water. Jade looked around and noticed now that she had surfaced and was in light blue water. She swam about two feet to the surface of the water. Her father gave her a soft smile and lowered his hand to help her up onto the rock he was already seated on. "Jadelyn are you alright?"

"I don't remember anything at all about myself!" She said in frustration.

"Don't lie Jadelyn I know you remember a few things, it may not indeed be much but I'm sure that you remember some things. Enlighten your father as to what."

She sighed "Draco and I are best friends. It sounded like we used to get into a lot of trouble together," Jade smiled fondly. "He talked to Beck for me then Beck and I met when Draco and I went to Hogsmead. You flirted with Potter's widowed mother at my birthday party, though I don't actually remember the party."

"See you remember plenty," he comforted. "Though I'm not sure how involved you were with the Oliver boy."

"Dad," I looked around at the odd water world "where are we? I thought I was in a hospital. And why am I suddenly ok?"

"It's an illusion my child," he smiled fondly. "Your sanctuary," he pondered "we created it together when you were very young I suppose you wouldn't remember it either."

"Why did we create it?" I asked looking up at him. I felt his entire body stiffen.

"It helped," he said "ease both our pain when your mother left."

**AN: OK I have no idea where this chapter came from and the mother plot line or the illusion stuff. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm watching Inuyasha at the same time. IDK. Anyways I'm impliminting a new rule since I have like 8 or 9 stories I'm working on. When I get two reviews on a story then I'll update and probably not until then. Please review and thanks for the support. **

** 'howtolove' first if your gonna write a hater review pick a more appropriate name because writing things in a review such as this sucks etc etc is NOT how to love so first of stop being a freaking retard. Second I don't give a flying potato if you hate it I'd never write a hater review because it's shallow and disgusting. People who hate only add to the worlds problems. And FYI before you do something stupid like reply 'you hate Tori' one yes I do and two SHE'S FICTIONAL! So grow up and get over it. Ya she's in Hufflepuff and before you say something else stupid like in your review you say 'Hufflepuff is stupid' let me remind you that while in the movies it seems like the left overs Hufflepuff is for those of a good nature and pure of heart (or something very similar) so actually putting her in Hufflepuff isn't an insult. As for the slut well she is, she kissed SOMEONE ELSE'S BOYFRIEND ON HER FIRST DAY! So give up pretending she isn't because she is. If you disagree guess what I don't care. This will be the last time I do you such an honor as to reply to your pathetic hater review. I don't care if you hate my stories one or more of them. Here's my advice for you: Don't. Read. Them. It's something I call common sense. **


	4. Mama

Mama

"Mama," Jade reached her delicate hands out. They were raised as her mother looked down at her. The woman sighed and lifted the six year old into her arms.

"Halley," Jade's father said reaching for his wife. "I did it to protect us," he said.

"No you did it to protect that woman you pined after all of your school life! I thought you were over her Severus! You promised you didn't even think about her anymore," Halley yelled.

"Halley I don't think about Lily anymore do you know who I do think about? You and Jadelyn," he said.

"No you don't or you wouldn't drag us so far into this! Severus I don't want to be at war!"

"The whole world is at war Halley just because I've chosen a side doesn't mean we're any more involved than we once were!"

"Yes we are because now you're the Dark Lord's bitch!" Halley yelled.

"Bitch," Jade repeated in her broken syllables.

"Don't say that princess," Severus scolded.

"No more yelling," Jade said putting her tiny hand on her mother's face.

"Jadelyn's right," Halley said "I won't discuss this around her any longer," and with that she marched her way up the stairs to lay Jade down for the night.

The next morning Severus wasn't surprised to find Halley gone. He rushed to Jadelyn's room and found she was gone as well. Severus howled in anger and stuck his fist through the wall of his daughters light purple room.

Suddenly his left arm began to burn as the Dark Lord summoned him by his recently received dark mark. Severus apparated to the chosen meeting place and tried to remove the scowl from his face.

"Severus," the Dark Lord called him to his side. Severus stalked towards the man who inspired fear around the world. "I believe Lucius has found something you lost," the man said then summoning Lucius.

"Daddy!" a little Jade yelled from her place in Lucius's grasp. His own son clung to his pant leg looking up at the girl his father held.

"Jadelyn," Severus's face dropped into relief as Lucius set the girl down and she rushed to her father's arms.

"Daddy why did mommy leave last night?"

"We'll talk at home princess right now you need to be quiet ok?"

Jade nodded and looked up at the man who had no nose on his face. Instead of cringing in fear as most children did, including the one who clung to Lucius she smiled revealing her missing tooth beside the two front teeth. The Dark Lord scowled at her and she returned it then giggled clapping. The Dark Lord stared at her intrigued. "Severus send her off to play with Draco for now," he waved her away.

"Go play Jadelyn daddy needs to take care of grown up things right now ok?"

"Ok bye daddy bye man who called daddy," Jade waved fearlessly at the Dark Lord who still snarled at her.

Severus watched as Draco took his little girl's hand and took her away. Lucius and Severus thought that perhaps the two would grow into a couple someday. "Severus, Lucius," the Dark Lord summoned the two men's attention back to him.

"My Lord?" the both answered their kids disappearing from their mind.

"Your children shall be raised together and eventually shall be wed. I shall train them both myself when the time comes and they will become two of my most invaluable agents. Understood?"

The men looked at each other before nodding. "Severus," Voldemort called again. He looked up to him allowing him his attention "where is Halley?"

"She left last night, she originally took Jadelyn with her."

"Yes luckily however Lucius found your lovely daughter."

"I am forever indebted to him for that," Severus nodded to Lucius.

"My only question then is why did you not find his wife along with her?" Voldemort now turned his attention to Lucius.

"She wasn't found in the most acceptable of locations." Lucius said refusing to look at Severus "I found her outside of a bar in the arms of a few other men. I was fortunate to have recognized the girl as belonging to Severus I am reluctant to admit that I stopped my search for the mother after that. I assumed that Jadelyn had merely gotten lost."

The Dark Lord nodded and allowed the two men to summon their children again. Jade walked in holding the hand of Draco who looked ready to cry from the mud caked on his otherwise clean face. Jade however smiled from ear to ear. "Jadelyn come you need a bath," Severus said.

"Wait," Jade said squirming from her father's grasp. She raced up the few stairs to where Voldemort stood. "This is for you," she handed him a small simple daisy. She smiled and then exited with her father while Lucius had long since taken Draco away from a chastising and a bath. The Dark Lord looked at the flower before killing it petal by petal. The girl however would become invaluable.

#

**AN: I am so pleased with this new chapter I appreciate reviews always and I hope you like the story. As a warning I think this story may end up being Beck/Jade/Draco as an actual three person couple. So you've been warned *spirit fingers* but don't worry I'm not going to do it where Jade's a slut it'll be done tactfully, I hope. Please review ^.^**


	5. A Visit From The One

A Visit From THE One

*Present Chapter*

"The court has granted the request of Beckett Oliver to go and see one Jadelyn Snape," a lawyer said entering the room as Jade regained her full conscious state. She turned her head to look at the man in a grey suit. Draco stood over her protectively and took his wand in his hand.

"Jade," Beck rushed in and took the hospital clad girl into his arms. She allowed the hug but didn't return it. She pulled away and looked up at him confused. "Jade what's wrong? Baby you don't believe them do you?" he asked. He looked completely and utterly worried and Jade just wanted to reach out and hold him.

"She doesn't remember anything," Draco said taking Jade's hand. "Thanks to you you git," Draco sneered.

"Jade babe you have to remember," he took her hand and kissed it. "Remember baby all our plans?"

Jade looked at him "I'm sorry I don't even know who you are," Jade said. She did tilt her head a bit though, he looked kind of familiar. God her head hurt.

Beck looked at her and huffed allowing her hand to fall from his grasp. He exhaled and stood "I'll come by and visit later," he said.

"That isn't how you handle this," Draco said.

Beck looked back and glared at him "what the hell does that mean?" he snapped.

"Look she didn't remember me either and for what it's worth she knows your name. If you care for her you stay with her even if she's confused and struggling. You don't abandon her and say well maybe later." Draco glared at Beck and Beck glared back.

"What do you know Malfoy?" he snarled.

"Beck, Draco," Snape said entering the room. "Stop going back and forth Draco your father has arrived and you need to be on your best behavior. He's here to check on his future daughter in law."

"I remembered something about that daddy," Jade called.

"Oh?" he asked coming to stand beside her. "Tell me princess you two shut up and stand there," he instructed the young males.

"Daddy did you call that boy Beck? I met a Beck in Hogsmead and I remember he was really sweet," Jade said thinking to herself.

"Jadelyn your memory of your father in law."

"I remember mama took me and then this man found me and Draco was tiny and we saw this man with-" Severus quickly silenced his daughter with a spell.

"You're getting back some interesting memories my child," he kissed her forehead. "Hopefully soon you'll be able to return home," he glared at the doctors.

"I'm sure she'll get better soon," Draco said sitting beside her other side.

"Jade do you really remember me?" Beck asked standing at the bottom of her bed.

She smiled at him and nodded blushing "I had a crush on you in my memory."

"We're dating now," he said stroking her foot.

She looked at him oddly "then why didn't you come in here sooner?"

"I would have but I'm currently being investigated," he sighed.

"For what?"

"They think I did this to you," he said looking down at her sadly.

"Did you?" she asked innocently.

"I would _never_ hurt you Jade," he said and stroked up her leg causing her to shiver.

"Draco, Jadelyn," a man with long blonde hair said entering the room.

"Hello father," Draco greeted keeping his head down.

"Jadelyn how are you?"

"I'm feeling alright sir thank you," she said politely.

"Good because my daughter in law still needs to be able to produce heirs." He smiled and Jade smiled back knowing he was trying to be comforting in his own way.

"Dad that is not what you should be worrying about right now," Draco scolded.

"I just came to check on her. I'll stop by again Jadelyn," he nodded to her and exited almost as quickly as he came in.

Beck paused "you're engaged?" he asked.

#

**AN: Hope you liked the new addition I love reviews ^.^ **


	6. Get Away

Get Away

*Flashback Chapter*

Beck found Jade waiting for him outside of her common room. Jade smiled softly at him as he approached. He began running towards her and grabbed her hand and hauled her down the stairs. She laughed a little and followed him quickly so they didn't get caught.

"Where are you taking me?" Jade asked as she cooperated herself down the stairs.

"Somewhere that could be our secret place," he smiled.

"Take me away," Jade said smiling at the only boy who could make her smile. Well other than Draco and her dad but they didn't count. Jade was finally happy with this boy and she would do everything in her power to keep him. As much as that was out of character as that was for Jade she was tired of the dead end relationships. She was tired of the jerks and the horny slime bags. All she wanted was a normal, fun, easy, working relationship. She smiled again as she stared at Beck who gave her all those things.

"Almost there now," he said as they exited the castle. Beck pulled Jade down into the forbidden forest and Jade became just the slightest bit hesitant. She followed him in however and smiled happily seeing some food set up.

"Beck what is this?" Jade asked as they came to a stop.

"Well I know you like dark creepy stuff so I figured you'd like the forbidden forest. Also I heard you mention to that blonde friend of yours that the food at dinner tonight was bad. So I wanted to treat you to something you would like."

"So what's in this basket? Human head?" Jade joked.

"Well hell I thought those were rumors," Beck joked kissing her head. "I brought prime rib and potatoes."

"Oh my God I could kiss you!" Jade said as she did so. Beck was shocked beyond belief Jade however just plopped down and took a bowl of potatoes and began eating.

"Well glad you like it," Beck was blushing as he sat beside Jade. As the two finished their meals Beck smoothly slid his arm around Jade and pulled her close.

Jade looked up at him but didn't push him away. She rested her head cooperatively on Beck's shoulder. "I'm really glad you came with me," Beck said inhaling her scent deeply.

"Ya it was ok," she rolled her eyes.

"Come on admit it you had fun," Beck said squeezing her shoulder.

"If I kiss you I had fun," Jade said tossing one leg over both of his and straddling his waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. Jade pulled away for just a moment to catch her breath and as her eyes fluttered open for half a second she saw a shadowy figure towering over them. She shot off of Beck's lap and fell onto the floor quickly trying to turn and bow.

"Jade?" Beck asked.

"Silence!" a hiss emerged from the shadow.

Beck turned around ridged with fear and came face to face with a very angry Voldemort. "Beck!" Jade yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside her. "My-my Lord?" Jade gulped.

"Jadelyn who is this?" The Dark Lord tilted his head.

"This is my boyfriend Beck," Jade said.

"Stand Jadelyn," Voldemort summoned. Jade stood in front of the man feared by most of the world. "And is your boyfriend on our side then?"

"I can't imagine him standing by anyone else's side."

"Glad to hear it, should he betray us you will pay with your life Jadelyn. You and Draco will be receiving your marks together this summer. I expect your boyfriend to attend," Voldemort said before vanishing into the night.

#

**AN: Sorry updates are taking so long please review!**


	7. Hold Me Tight

Hold Me Tight

Jade looked around "I don't know," she answered honestly. "I mean I remember that my father and," she glanced at her father before answering wearily. "And a friend were talking about an engagement but I don't know what happened with it."

"We're both allowed to do a bit of experimenting until Jade turns eighteen," Draco supplied. "On her eighteenth birthday we officially announce our pending wedding and begin planning."

Beck looked at Jade a bit disgusted "why didn't you tell me?"

"I have very limited recollection right now so I have no idea. I couldn't even tell you if I had told you or anything."

"Well you haven't," Beck said storming out of the hospital room.

"Don't worry about him," Draco said sitting on the bed and wrapping an arm around Jade who, with nurses assistance, was finally sitting up. "Your legs are looking better," Draco said softly.

"Thanks, they don't hurt that much anymore, and they lowered my medication too."

"It's good to know you can still make new memories," Draco said moving his fingers gently along the now uncasted legs. His fingers were gentle and traced soft circles on her legs.

"Draco why can't I remember anything?"

"The doctors don't know yet, they think you might have hit your head."

"I can't even remember how it happened," Jade said snarling frustrated.

"I'm sorry this ever happened to you," Draco said moving himself onto the bed and helping Jade sit up more. He moved behind her and stroked her arm. Jade reached behind her and wrapped his arms around herself.

She snuggled back into his chest and inhaled his scent. "You seem to be very important to me," Jade whispered kind of letting her words rule her.

"I'd like to think I am, we've been close since we were little kids," he kissed her cheek. "I know that you're important to me," he smiled.

Jade smiled up at him. "I have news," Severus said walking into the hospital room. He was a bit startled to see Draco holding his daughter so protectively in his arms. "Yes it seems that the nurses have become inclined to let you return home with me."

"Really? Even with my legs still well broken?"

"Yes they've been persuaded," Severus said an evil glint in his eyes.

"Ok so my legs are broken and I need to move. How do I do that?" I asked my voice soaked in annoyance.

"Hey look her personality is leaking back through," Draco said.

"Indeed," Severus replied stroking his daughter's hair softly.

"I'll carry you," Draco said. He took her legs out of the slings and lifted her into his arms.

"I'll get all of your stuff," Severus said magically gathering her things. "Come in here," Severus led them into one of the on call rooms. He held Jade's hand and apparated them all to the Snape manner. "If you're going to be taking care of her Draco then you'll need to stay here for awhile."

"I'll do that," Draco nodded.

"Severus," a voice hissed and the Dark Lord strode into the living room they had been in.

"My lord," Draco bowed with a bit of difficulty since Jade was still in his arms.

"Draco," the man looked the boy up and down. "How is she?"

Concern? The Dark Lord was _never_ concerned. Yet here he was asking about how she was doing.

"Her legs need to be healed," Draco said setting her on the couch.

"I can manage that," he said flicking his wrist and with that her legs were restored to working order.

"Thank you my Lord," Jade smiled and got up off of the couch. She thought back to the dandelion she had given him when she was young. He seemed fond of her at the time and him being here to heal her seemed to say he still was fond of her. She stood up and attempted to use her legs. "They work perfectly," she said. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms sturdily around him.

#

**AN: Sorry it's been so long but I'm back, I hope, and I'm writing on all of my stories again. Please review. **


	8. Mark Me Forever

Mark Me Forever

#

Flashback Chapter

**#**

"Jade," Draco knocked on the black door of his best friend's room. "If we're late he'll kill us," he said becoming overly bored.

"He won't be too pleased if I show up in nothing either," she snapped back.

"That's probably untrue," Draco mused. Something hit the door and Draco winced since his ear was pressed against the door, "rude."

"Well you were crude," Jade snapped back.

"It's just the truth," he said leaning on the door. "Where the tight black dress with red lace," Draco suggested.

"It's too tight," Jade said back.

"You wear it all the time at school," Draco sighed.

"Yes but at school there aren't countless men trying to check me out."

"Touché," Draco gave in. "Let me come in," he groaned again.

"Fine," Jade hugged. "Help me," she said from the middle of a large pile of clothes.

"Wow your room's a mess," he looked around. "How about this?" he held up another one of her favorite black dresses.

"It has long sleeves," she countered. "It'll be one of few things I can wear after I get it," she groaned.

"Nice bra and pantie set," he smirked.

"Shut up and find something," she smiled while throwing something at him.

"Oh wear this," Draco held up a strapless dark green dress. The bust was smooth fabric and the rest crisscrossed until just above her knee.

"It's perfect," she exclaimed grabbing it from his hands. "I knew I kept you for a reason," she kissed his cheek and unzipped the dress before slipping in it. "Now I just have to do my make-up and we'll be ready," she went into her bathroom. "Find me a choker and some bracelets Draco," she called while applying black glittery eye shadow.

"Got it," he said rummaging through her jewelry. "How's this?" he held out the choker he had gotten her two birthdays ago and some silver bracelets.

"Find my black bracelets too and split the two in half, mix them and bring them back."

"Got it," Draco said and went back into her room and Jade finished applying some dark red lipstick.

"Let's go," he said as she walked out of her bathroom and took the bracelets from him. He held his arm out for her and she took his arm as he apparated them.

They appeared in the back alleys of Knockturn Alley. They check their surroundings briefly before heading for Borgin and Burkes. They entered together and a few of the guys made wolf whistles and Jade before Severus appeared only seconds later.

"Jadelyn," he said extending an arm inviting her closer to him.

"Ah our children arrive," Lucius said stepping out from the shadows and bringing Draco close to him as well.

"When will he be here father?" Jade asked looking up at Severus.

"Patience," Severus hissed.

"He said he had an errand to run first," Lucius offered as the two teens stood waiting for the Dark Lord. They were the only members receiving the mark today.

His pitch black smoke suddenly appeared and everyone bowed their head reverently. Someone was coughing and everyone tilted their eyes up just a bit to try and see.

"Jade," a voice croaked. Her head snapped up as she saw Beck being held within the Dark Lord's grasp.

"Come fetch him," the Dark Lord summoned. Jade ascended the steps her heels clicking on the wood and grabbed his arm just as roughly and dragged him back with her.

"What is going-"

"Shush," Jade ordered returning to her spot and bowing once again.

"What the hell?" Beck asked. Her hand found the back of his head and forced it down; this boy was not getting hurt because of her.

"Jadelyn are you eager to enter your sixth year?" Voldemort purred.

"Yes it should be quiet interesting," she agreed.

"And Draco," Jade was a bit confused at his attempt at small talk with them. The Dark Lord was usually never so chatty with anyone yet he had always seemed to have an odd interest in them.

"Jade and I will be in a lot of the same classes so it should at least be an easy year," he said not hiding his intent to cheat from his father.

The Dark Lord smiled pleased and summoned them both forwards. They stepped up together and held their arms out. The Dark Lord presented his wand and touched it to Draco's arm first. Draco cringed a bit as the mark slowly began slithering up his arm and becoming more permanent. Jade thought maybe he was handling the pain well because it looked like it hurt. The Dark Lord then took his wand from Draco's arm and set it on Jade's, she was slightly concerned for a moment as she saw that his brow had a bit of perspiration on it after he had finished Draco's mark, she knew better than to say anything though. His wand touched her skin and it felt like venom was coursing through her veins, maybe it was no one knew what this mark was made from. It made her whole body ache and she wanted to pull away from it. She kept her arm still though and looked forward trying to keep pain out of her face. Besides Bellatrix she was the first woman allowed to receive the Dark Mark, she didn't want to ruin it by flinching.

When he removed his wand she looked down and her skin was puffed up almost an inch with the dark black mark on it. Her father came up and gently applied a healing cream on it before wrapping it, she noticed Draco's dad doing the same for him.

#

**AN: Hello all thanks for reading my story! Just so you know I just finished school on Friday so my updates will become more frequent once again! Yay.**


	9. Eighteen

Eighteen

#

Present Chapter

#

"You still don't remember anything Jade?" Severus asked as he walked into her bathroom where she was combing her hair.

"Nope not much has come back since the Dark Lord did the unbinding spell yesterday. Thanks to that though I remember a lot more of my education and earlier life. I still can't remember how I fell from the building though," she put her head in her hands.

"It's ok Jade," he kissed her forehead as she put her brush away.

"No it isn't because Beck's being blamed," she started looking through her bathroom frustrated.

"What are you looking for?" he asked sensing her mood.

"My extra toothpaste, don't I have any?"

Severus reached below the sink and pulled out her new one. "It'll come back Jade it just takes some exploring, think of the house as an adventure," he smiled half heartedly and hugged her before leaving.

"Dad?" she asked quickly turning around.

"Yes?"

"Is Draco coming over today?"

"He comes over everyday Jade of course he's coming over today," Severus rolled his eyes at the boys constant presence.

"Do you think he'll bring news about Beck?"

"He's been released from prison since there's no evidence that he was involved, but he's not allowed to come near you."

"Does that mean we broke up?"

Severus looked at her before kissing her forehead and walking out of her room. She went over to her closet and grabbed a red dress to wear after changing out of her pajamas. When she was dressed she walked from her room into her large house. She went down to the front room and sat on the couch waiting for Draco to come.

The doorbell rang and she shot up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hey," Draco smirked, he was wearing a dark blue collared shirt and some black pants. "I thought we'd go somewhere fun today," he smiled at her. "You might be a tad over dressed though, come on," he held his hand out for her and she took it.

"What would you do without me?" he said walking her towards her closet. "Let's wear this today," he pulled out some blue jeans and a purple shirt. "I'll wait outside," he said walking out.

Jade changed quickly and walked back out to meet Draco. "I'm all changed," she walked out and showed her new outfit to Draco. "Does this look ok?"

"You look great," he smiled. He knew that she wasn't quiet back to her old Jade self yet. She seemed a little more timid than usual and the old Jade never would have let him pick her clothes out for her. She looked at him and he took her hand, "hold on tight we're going to apparate there ok?" She nodded and with a crack they arrived at a theme park.

"We don't come to places like this," Jade arched her eyebrow at him. He smirked a bit, we're here to get a snow cone then I'm taking you shopping then to dinner.

"I do like snow cones," she smiled as she allowed him to buy her a snow cone.

"Blueberry, just like you love," he handed it to her.

"What flavor did you get," she lent over to look at his.

"Watermelon and bubblegum," he took a bite of his. She smiled and took a bite of his as well.

"It's really good," she smiled at him.

"Shall we shop?"

"We can window shop but I don't need anything."

"I guess I could just take you home," he sounded sad.

"No I want to window shop because I want to spend time with you," she looked up at him.

"Oh good," he smiled.

"Draco," she whispered.

"Ya?" he asked holding his hand out for her.

"I'm eighteen," she took his hand still looking down.

He didn't say anything for a little while, "I know," he whispered back.

"We're engaged," she said again.

"I know."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Ya I mean you're beautiful, you're smart, and sophisticated."

"I'm not a pure blood," she said as they touched down in the shopping center.

"Your only flaw," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Is that why you're acting all couply?"

"I don't think that's a word," he smirked cockily at her.

She shoved his snow cone up his nose.


End file.
